


Gucci Shoes and Juicy Fruit (47 Takes the Strap)-47 and Diana are in love and you can't change my mind

by InsaneCreativeSecret



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: 47 needs a hug, Diana needs a hug too, F/M, Lucas is the ultimate older brother, somebody please save these 2, why must emotions be hard?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneCreativeSecret/pseuds/InsaneCreativeSecret
Summary: How will Diana find out that 47 killed her parents? The Constant is eager to tell yet reluctant to give away much information out of fear of becoming useless, so Diana has no choice other than to gently nudge the answers out of him.





	1. His Last Card

**Author's Note:**

> This whole mess was inspired by bourbonpowered over on tumblr and our shared love for Diana and 47 as a power couple. It's supposed to lead up to 47 and Diana having a talk™ and some things might change as the story progresses, I'm still working on it.

The Constant talked too much but expressed nothing at all, Diana was tired of his banter, with a look so smug it’d make you think he knew something that you didn’t, and that was exactly the case, so much in fact, that time was against Diana, they needed information, and fast, but the Constant was so good at feigning naivety, it was hard to tell when he was truly ignorant of something.

The Bank was a success, yet 47 barely showed his usual changes in micro expressions after a successful contract, like the slight way his shoulders relaxed, or how his face lost some of its roughness, showing a more calm demeanor than usual. This had been going on for a few months now, Diana was sure it had something to do with 47 getting his memories back, probably the uncertainty of what happened to his other brothers caused him some sort of distress, but 47 true to his character, revealed nothing. However, she did notice how he seemed to act more stiff than usual to her, almost in the same way he did back when he shot her a few years back.

As concerned as she was for his well being, she couldn’t force him to tell her what was wrong, and much less with the matter at hand, Providence always seemed to be one step ahead of them, and they needed to focus on taking them down first, there’d be plenty of time to get 47 to visit a psychiatrist after eliminating the enemy.

At least, she could rest assured that this time, they were not alone in their hunt. Lucas and Olivia worked tirelessly to gather information everywhere they could, sometimes even going out into the field like 47, but during these last few weeks, it seemed to be more productive to stay on the boat, away from any coast lowering the risk of getting caught by Providence or the ICA.

While 47’s abilities shone best in the field, it didn’t mean he wasn’t skilled in the theoretical aspect of their jobs, he could do research as efficiently and accurately as Diana herself, she often joked to him that when he finally felt himself growing too old for the field, he could keep working as a Handler and still be the best agent in all of the ICA, 47 of course, seemed to ignore this comments, if the way he barely managed to protect Victoria wasn't proof enough that he wasn't, but he kept that to himself knowing that she was probably just playfully mocking him.

They had been working nonstop for 5 days already, but found no leads that could help them take down Providence, and Diana’s patience was wearing thin, so, she went back to the Constant while mentally preparing herself for whatever games he decided to play on that specific day. 47 seemed hesitant to let her go alone, not because she wasn’t capable of handling herself, he didn’t really have an argument against her, so he didn't say anything on the subject.

“Miss Burnwood, good to see you again… have you come across anything new?”

“Had that been the case, I would have not come back down here, would I?”

He smirked, of course he knew that, all previous encounters had been because of the same reason, he had lent as little as help as possible, just feeding them enough information to keep him alive, but not enough as to betray his superiors. “I had the suspicion it was like that, after all, Providence is very adept at erasing their tracks”

“If that’s so, then how are you still alive? Clearly if they were as good as you claim, they would have already found us, and you’d be most likely killed along, no loose ends and all that”

“Oh, but they know how to time their moves, every single step is calculated to make nuances like you to never suspect an attack”

“Do tell me more, mister Edwards”

“Please, it would be foolish to assume that the ICA was the only company that offered swift elimination”

“Perhaps, but I doubt they’d rather hire a second best when they could get the top choice”

“Please Miss Burnwood, have you forgotten how we came to this situation in the first place? You want to find out how is it that your little assassin came to be. Don’t tell me you didn’t consider the possibility that we had more disposables like him”

“Given that Ort-Mayer died 20 years ago, the thought crossed our minds briefly, but we discarded it as soon as we realized Providence wouldn’t be imprudent enough to try the same strategy twice, especially considering how the fist one turned out.”

The Constant grimaced, he was running out of time, no matter the executioner, the outcome was the same, and by God, he knew he wasn’t ready for death just yet, so he decided to play his last card

“Oh, how different things would have been had just a few things not happened. Where do you think your little assassin would be today had he and his brother not escaped?”

“Not that it is any of my business, but I assume wasting away somewhere with your superiors, where they would have most likely taken either your place as Constant or conspired to be the leaders of Providence”

“And where would you be? With your family?”

Diana’s face didn’t change in the slightest, she knew he thought of this as a game, and as such, she would not give him the satisfaction of a reaction, just a response

“And how does my personal life affect your superiors, if I may know?”

“In many ways Miss Burnwood, remember, we branch out to the state of anonymity, even the smallest pawn has a function in the grand scheme of things”

Diana said nothing, the Constant chuckled, thinking that he had won this little encounter

“There’s this small site, somewhere hidden in the vast web, where all of Providence’s small players report their progress, trying to prove themselves to scale the pyramid that we represent”

That was something Diana could use, but why would he tell her this? He must have some ulterior motive “Of course, it is all old news, most of these companies have not survived the test of time, pulled out of the company before their failures became our own... one could say these sad seeds brought no fruit to our large garden.”

Diana did not change her expression, taking the words in, not revealing anything to the man.  
“Well, that’s quite the statement Mister Edwards, after all, no pawn is too small in the large scheme of things” and with that, she closed the door behind her and went back upstairs.

On the outside, she seemed as calm as ever, but her mind was screaming at her that something was very, very wrong. She had been working in this field for way to long to not listen to her gut, but Providence was nothing like her previous experiences, she needed to make sure that the information she was receiving was something to trust before jumping to conclusions.

“Diana,” said 47 as she came back into the room. She looked up at her agent, who seemed as serious as usual, but there it was, that little stiffness in his posture, as well as something in his eyes she couldn’t quite place, but it wasn’t normal. “Olivia found some old Providence properties, most of which are either renovated, or non-existent”

“Well, that’s just part of the lead the Constant just provided, we need to find an old site, it lists all of Providence’s minor branches, we might gather some insight as to where they could have hidden”

“I’ll get right on it, but I need at least one name” said Olivia, Diana hesitated before answering

“Try Blue Seed, it might lead you somewhere useful”

And with that, she retired to her quarters, having had enough of Providence for the day. She didn’t seem to notice that 47 had quietly followed her, which surprised her more than expected due to his recent coldness towards her in the past few months.  
“Diana, I have to tell you something” the resolve in his voice entranced Diana, usually when he was this serious, something really bad was bound to happen. “It’s about Blue Seed” Diana’s heart dropped to her stomach, but she would not let him see that, specially because this was 47.  
“What is it?” he chose his words carefully, Diana could see the gears shifting in his head slowly, which was incredibly unusual of him, she saw him slowly taking a deep but quiet breath in before he spoke  
“They…” he exhaled quietly, seemingly changing his mind “Disappeared, 15 years ago… I doubt we can find anything that links them to Providence”  
“Nothing is ever really gone 47, we just have to dig deep enough and answers will come forth” with that she turned around and continued down her path, 47 no longer tailing after her.

Defeated was not a word one would use to define 47, but at the moment, nothing could ever describe him more accurately, as he debated whether or not to continue investigating or just call it a day and get to contemplate the enveloping darkness of the sea, sleep be damned. And so, that’s how things stayed, with the ever-present knowledge that at any moment something bad would happen, and that there was nothing that could prevent it, and all thanks to something that was out of anyone’s control.


	2. Forty-seven's dilema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47 feels overwhelmed by the storm that's coming ever so closer, as his brother tries to be of help but the only one that can get him out of this mess is his own damn self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby... sorry this is a little shorter, just got back into school and my schedule is a Mess™. I'll make it up to y'all, next chapter will be way longer and will rip your hearts out. Special thanks to bourbonpowered over on tumblr for helping me with Lucas' character.  
Without any further ado, here's the chapter

Diana knew 47 was a smart, observant man which is why she found it strange that he didn’t know Blue Seed was still up and going, maybe not with as much gain as it had in the past, but definitely not gone. Why did he lie? It made absolutely no sense, but given the gravity of the situation, she decided to just ignore that question, at least for now, sleep was not something that came to her easily and the longer she delayed it, the worse it would be the next morning.

Forty-seven looked the distance in the sea, it was so quiet yet it never stopped moving, much like he currently was. After recovering his memory he had been quite shaken at some of the things he had done, not because of what he did, but to whom. He had tried his best at telling Diana about it, he really did, but just looking at her eyes shattered whatever courage 47 had built to confess. He ran different scenarios, the words he would say, how would he say it but he was completely lost; not knowing how Diana would react made him feel something close to anxiety although he would never admit it.

“You seem troubled,” Lucas had come to the deck, walking towards 47, who didn’t turn back to face his brother "What can possibly be so grave as to make the famous hitman look so depressed" 47 turned to look at his brother, he spoke to him with such ease, as if they had never been apart, it was like coming back home from a long trip.

“I am worried about Diana” 47 said

“I would not be, that woman can take care of herself quite well”

“It’s more complicated than that”

“What? do you love her?” 47 was taken aback by this, if his raised eyebrows were anything to go by “I’m joking.” 47 relaxed

“Remember I told you about the death of her parents…”

“Yes, I spoke to her about it, it was tragic”

“I killed them”

The heavy silence between them was deafening, truly like a punch to the guts  
“You… did you know back then?”

“I was still working for Ort-Mayer when it happened, I didn’t know who they were, it was just another contract”

“And you haven’t told her”

“No”

“You know brother, if you don’t tell her, the Constant will. There’s no doubt he knows about this”

“I know. Which is why I don’t want her to find out until I tell her, not that it will make much of a difference”

“But at least she’ll know that you cared enough to tell her rather than let her find it out by herself” silence again, 47 did not like this type of tension, he felt so heavy, yet so lightheaded at the same time.

“I don’t want to lose her trust” 47’s voice faltered ever so slightly Lucas almost missed it, he had never seen his brother so defeated, even after their failed attempt at escape back in the asylum.

“I think it's more than just her trust 47, she has become your friend,” he shifted closer to his brother, giving it a good thought on whether or not to touch his shoulder in sympathy, he decided against this and just leaned on the railing “Diana is a logical woman, she won’t stop trusting you for something that happened over 30 years ago, just be honest with her.” 47 nodded slowly, understanding, yet not fully convinced of his brother’s words.

He started to wonder what would be of Diana had he not killed her parents, what would have happened had he never been sent to bomb their car? Would she have joined her parents’ activism? Would she have chosen a different career and never joined a criminal group? Would her family win the case against Blue Seed, effectively avenging her brother and then what?

One thing was for sure, had he not intervened, she would have never gone to the ICA, and neither would he. They would have never met, she would never try and succeed in killing him, Victoria would have never existed, they wouldn’t ever find out about Providence, Lucas would have stayed in the shadows, he would most likely be dead without Diana, but her? She would have had a simple, normal and tranquil life had he never killed her parents, she would probably live near them, visiting every so often, maybe she could have married someone… no, 47 couldn’t imagine Diana being with anyone else…

But things had already happened, the train they were in had been set in motion all those years ago, and it was astoundingly late to get down. Besides, what exactly would he tell her? What coherent string of words could he say to make her hurt the least if at all? 47 found himself wishfully thinking for everything to go back to normal, it was way easier to not know than to ponder on things he would normally not even bat an eye at.

Forty-seven was tired, his head was spinning and he needed to just go blank for a while, he’ll leave today’s problems to his tomorrow’s self, for now he’ll just hopefully sleep. Or at least that was the plan… but Olivia came to the deck running, her face showcasing urgency, never a good sign.

“Hey, come see this right now, especially you 47, this is not something you’ll wanna miss” With that, the trio went back down, while all 47 could think of was along the lines of _oh no..shit shit shit._ He just hoped Diana was already asleep, because if it was what he thought it was, he’ll never forgive himself for not taking the chance when he had it.


	3. Could have handled it better...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47 spills the beans and Diana short circuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for taking so long. In my head, I had already published this thing about 2 weeks ago and just forgot about it, just realized I never did. Also, I split the chapter into 2 because it was too long.   
But don't worry, next part will be uploaded tomorrow :')

Forty-Seven could hear his heartbeat on his ears as he followed Olivia down the stairs, his mind going a mile a second, praying to God that Diana was asleep so he’d have more time to think things through. Lucas seemed to sense 47’s inner panic, so he just rested a hand on his shoulder trying to make eye contact, but to no avail, 47 was lost in his own world. 

He was a breath away of losing his only chance at having a friend and whatever way he had been thinking to avoid this situation just didn’t express the plethora of emotions he had to confess, he needed help but what kind of help exactly he couldn’t pinpoint. All he knew was that he needed to talk to Diana, before anything else happened, she is and always had been, his top priority.

Olivia’s screen only showed what he feared the most, she was right there, in the screen, that red headed innocent girl that had so much in life, and hidden in the shadows, behind a tree, himself with a detonator in his hand. There was no way to deny it, the evidence was right there, it made 47 dizzy, chest heavy and heart beating out of control. He had never lost control of himself, but right now? How was it that everytime Diana was involved… 47 couldn’t afford to lose focus. If he had any chance of fixing things before they broke beyond repair, it was now. 

Lucas and Olivia saw 47 practically run out the main room into the hall where Diana had vanished earlier that night, they looked at each other worriedly, knowing that whatever happened now pretty much defined what would become of their secret operation.

Forty-seven stalked the hallway, no strategy, no back-up plan, nothing. If he had any chance of hurting his friend as little as possible, he had to be honest. He was absolutely sure it was a terrible idea, but what other choice did he have? Three hard knocks landed on the heavy door to Diana’s quarters, he could hear her flinch awake at the sudden urgency.

Diana put her robe around her swiftly as she went to the door, her eyes opening in surprise when the look on 47’s face said more than she had ever seen on him in the whole 20 years they had known each other, this was not the look of a ruthless killer, this was a scared man Diana had never seen in her life and _that_ was the only time she truly felt fear around 47.

“I need to tell you something important. Now.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s about your parents.” That was all she needed to hear, she moved to go outside, but 47 gently stopped her by standing in her way. 

“Forty-seven, tell me what’s going on this instant.” there was urgency in her voice

“I need to tell you in private.” there was the slightest, almost silent waver in his voice, and suddenly Diana knew what was going on. She silently walked back to her bed, 47 right behind her, she sat down in the edge, elbows on her knees while 47 took a nearby chair and put his hands together as he sat, thinking very carefully of what he was going to say next.

Silence followed for what seemed like an eternity, then finally 47 took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, staring straight into her soul, as he dropped the bomb:

“I was the one to kill your parents.” There it was, a load may have fallen from 47’s shoulders just for it to fall on Diana’s stomach, as a wave of fear hit both of them, a screeching silence following his dry words. And of course, 47 felt what destruction truly was when Diana processed what he just told her. Cold confusion, understanding, suffering, melancholy all written on Diana’s face. She said nothing, her eyes telling more than she had ever spoken to him, then finally, the nail on 47’s coffin:

“Why? no, never mind, wait… ” she couldn’t get her thoughts together, and frankly, neither could 47, so he just waited for her to collect herself, then she huffed “Was it Ort-Mayer?”

“Yes”

“Did you know what you were doing back then?”

“Yes” 

“Did you know all these years?”

“No!” his voice wasn’t harsh, it just meant to show her that had he known, he would have told her, but then again…

“When did you rediscover this?” _silence_ “Forty-seven… Tell me.” he looked into her eyes,_pleading _to her, for what? neither knew for certain, but she understood him perfectly

“Around the time we kidnapped the Constant.” She took a sharp breath, and cleared the knot forming in her throat, helplessness didn’t suit her. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she said coldly

“I… couldn’t ” 47’s shoulders dropped, he looked so small, so vulnerable, and it was all because of her “I tried. Words failed me, so I asked 6 for advice… not that it was all useful, but I can’t live knowing that I hurt you even without meaning to,” this was the longest Diana had heard 47 speak, his thoughts surely were a mess, so she decided not to interrupt “Back then I had no idea what I was doing, I just obeyed, and over the years we’ve worked together, I found that there was now a purpose in what I was doing, I couldn't let you down” he himself didn’t know where he was going with this, but it was his way of asking for forgiveness, since a simple ‘sorry’ wouldn’t do much. 

Then, the only thing 47 didn’t expect, the one and only way that things could go that would free 47 of his crippling anxiety, Diana took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, and slowly but surely, a miracle…

“It wasn’t your fault” 47 raised his eyebrows in shock.

“I pulled the trigger”

“You were doing your job”

“Your family”

“You didn’t know” he stared at her

“Diana, I destroyed your life… how can you say it wasn’t me?”

“It may have been you, but it was not by yourself. The man you were back then is not the man you are now, certainly not after all we have done together. ” 47 was still very confused, he didn’t expect to be forgiven, he certainly didn’t ask for it, but had Diana lost her mind?

“Diana, please…”

“Forty-seven, stop. You were just a clone under Ort-Mayer’s orders, a clone killed my family, but now, you’re an assassin follows my every order even when they are a danger to your life, there’s no need to dwell on something that happened so long ago, especially when talking about it will only create a rift between us, giving Providence what they want. So just forget about it, at the very least until we get rid of these bastards.” 

Silence weighed heavy on them, the slight crash of the waves against the cold metal of the boat was the only thing they could hear, deafening whatever 47 had planned to say next. So they let it be, just sitting in the quiet of Diana’s quarters, neither knowing what to do. He didn’t want to leave, he felt Diana would shatter if he did, and she didn’t seem to object to this.

“What’s gonna happen now?” he asked, not daring to look at her eyes

“For now, we leave this here, and when we’re done with Providence, we’ll discuss”

“So you are angry at me.” his voice, as usual, didn’t change, but there was something so innocent in the way he said it, a variation only she could detect.

“Do you want me to be?” he didn’t respond, of course he didn’t _want_for her to be angry, but it was only logical “For how long did you say you have known?” oh boy…

“For a few months now, memories come back in flashes, I’m not always aware when they come, but once they do, they stay, like they happened to someone else” She seemed to ponder this

“Why did you decide to wait until now to tell me?”

“Olivia found something, from what the Constant told you…”

“Evidence?”

“A whole video of the deed”

“How?”

“Ort-Mayer attached a camera to our clothes and gadgets, to make sure we didn’t deviate from the mission, all recordings were saved in the asylum’s database until the Foreign Legion took them, then at some point Providence took all the files, if they didn’t have them from the very beginning” Diana hummed in response, seeing the logic behind it all “I… I thought it would be best if you knew it from me rather than anyone else”

“But why now? You could have told me since you learnt about it, why did you wait until this precise moment to tell me”

“I didn’t know what to say”

“Of course you didn’t” she huffed as he could hear the anger rising in her voice “You barely say anything as it is…” she at up straight as she took a hand to her temple.

“Diana…”

“It’s _fine_ 47,” he could tell she was having some sort of inner turmoil, and as much as he wanted to walk away to let her simmer, it was his responsibility to make sure she was ok, he hesitantly moved his hand forward, trying to touch her knee to calm her down but she stood up abruptly making him stop dead in his tracks

“It is no so much of _what_ you did that angers me, but _when_ you decided to tell me…” he stayed silent, as she started to pace around the room“Why didn’t you tell me the instant you knew?”

“I tried, but…” 47 had nothing to say for himself, he knew that stalling would not help him, not now.

“Really?” she scoffed “And here I thought that your unwavering detachment of all human emotion would certainly not interfere with information you have the obligation to deliver” his eyes widened slightly, of all things, he didn’t expect this from her outburst, yet he couldn’t be mad her, it was her anger speaking after all, right?

“Diana, I’m sorry” 

“Sorry doesn’t even begin to make up for it!” she snapped at him, so he remained silent, expecting to hear more “We are supposed to be a _team _47, we do _not_ keep secrets from one another! And you expect me to trust you after this? How hypocritical… After all I’ve done for you? has it all meant nothing?!” 47 could _feel _his heart sinking deep into his chest, yet he remained stoic, he very much deserved this, and he had no intention or strength to fight her “For god’s bloody sake say something!” she stopped right in front of him, shaking her hands in his direction, but he didn’t even dare look her in the eye, opting to drop his head, looking at the floor with his sight long lost somewhere in the past when he didn’t know how much he had hurt her.

“I…” she grabbed his chin a bit roughly, enough to make him look at her, enough to feel her anger through her fingertips, enough for 47 to notice that the last time they had made physical contact was when he had her in his arms as she faded from blood loss, then he looked into her eyes, glassy, red, nose flaring, yet contained. It was now that he noticed that her hair had fallen out of place, now resting against her shoulders and upper back, with some strands framing her face.

The normally composed and calculating Diana had gone and in her place was a desperate woman with so many questions and few yet useless answers, 47 entertained the thought of pushing a stray hair out of her face into the back of her ear, but he knew it was not the time to be thinking about that, so he just looked at her, defeated, at a loss and regretting all of his actions. What exactly could he tell her to make this right? 

“Say something!” She had removed her hand from his face and opted to push his shoulder, barely moving, given his strength.

“I’m sorry” he had stood up to try and get to the door, to let her calm down and get his thoughts back together, but keyword, _tried_, as Diana had gotten a hold of his tie, and as he wanted to avoid getting choked by the silky cloth, he gently placed his hand over hers. They stared at each other, Diana with fury in her eyes and 47 with something she could only classify as sadness, she gave a bitter laugh.

“Who would have thought that sadness was something you could express,” she spat that last part, and one could tell that 47 felt really vulnerable, as his expression softened

“I know sorry doesn’t do anything, and I know that it is your anger speaking,” she rolled her eyes at him, but he continued “which is completely justified, I don’t regret many things in life but _this_ I do. I have nothing to say… I ”

“That’s the problem 47,” she interrupted as she pulled him down “you never have _anything _to say. Just a brisk “yes”, “no”, “target located”, “where’s my money?”, it is never “Diana, I know you do so much for me, going so far as to risk your life to keep me safe, so here, I thought you might like to know that I killed your parents so many years ago, but I’m not trying to be a bloody imbecile, which is why I tell you well before the enemy uses it against us, unlike _some_ bastards who wait until the last possible minute after they are forced to confess before reviewing the evidence, therefore disregarding any sensibility of making sure others have time to come to terms with the information” is it really so hard to say 47?!”

Forty-seven had tried so hard to come up with a defense, anything at all to calm her down, but she was right, so words escaped him, as always. He couldn’t stop looking at her,or more specifically, how the anger in her voice just didn’t match the storm behind her eyes. Henoticed that she hadn’t moved her hand from under his, and not wanting to complicate things further, he grabbed her hand with both of his, to make her let go of him, his grip strong but soft, thinking of her as porcelain. She let go on instinct rather than will. He didn’t let go of her just yet

“There’s no defense other than I didn’t want to hurt you, but it was inevitable. I rather you knew it from me first rather than Olivia, or Edwards for that matter”, and with that, he moved her aside, and began to walk to the door

“Wait, just who told you I’m done with you?! Come back here!” she had walked right in front of him again, stepping outside and blocking the door with her arms, but as soon as he tried to grab her by the shoulders to put her back inside, she fell onto his arms, unconscious. 

Panic coursed through 47’s mind, looking around the hall to see what just happened, until his eyes set on a small-ish figure at the end of the path. She was wearing jeans and a black turtleneck, gun in hand and dark red hair up in a ponytail. He stared at her for a bit recognizing those soft green eyes.

“Just what exactly were you two doing in there?”


End file.
